A Midnight's Romance
by Charlie DG
Summary: Hermione and Draco finally proclaim their love for each other, but to avoid loosing everyone they hold dear, they must keep it a secret. But what happens when someone finds out about the relationship and blackmails? And what about the new girl?   On-Hold
1. The Love in the Darkness

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Love in the Darkness**

Silently, she looked out over the dark lake and the hills that surrounded the castle. The night was dark, so dark that the only light visible was that of her wand and the shine of the moon reflecting on the surface of the water.

"Hermione?" a whispered voice came from somewhere behind her. She turned in shock, and saw the face of a pale white boy with beautiful blonde hair. For a moment she was afraid, afraid that she had just been caught sneaking out at night. But, the expression on the boys face was a new one.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" she whispered back, barely audible. His face was different. He was different.

There wasn't a snicker upon his face like there usually was. He seemed lost, forgotten.

"I thought I needed some fresh air" he said. "I've had a lot on my mind lately".

Hermione studied his face and saw him in a daze. He was looking past her, out into the darkness of the night.

"I know what you mean Draco" she said as she motioned him to come join her. "It relaxes you; looking at the sleeping ground and feeling the breath of the forest connect with yours through the soil. The feeling is marvelous isn't it?"

Draco walked over next to her and looked out at the moon.

"It sure is Hermione. I know a better place to feel that way, if you wish to join me".

She hesitated, it was too awkward. Draco was known for his tricks. Her conscience told her to stay, or to go back to her room. But this moment wasn't meant for her conscience. Her conscience was for the logical Hermione, the Hermione who would always listen to her mind. Right now, she was in a sub-conscious state, a dream state. But on top of everything else, Draco had called her by her name and not mud-blood or Granger. He was clearly in a dream state of his own. And now he was asking Hermione to come and join him. She looked over at him once again and saw his moonlit eyes gazing over the invisible horizon and then with a swift movement, she reached out for his hand and without the use of words, she made him look at her. Now that she had his attention, she spoke. In a voice softer than the sound a Lilly makes when it's beaten by the wind she called his name and said "Draco" then she waited for his response. He opened his mouth a fraction of a centimeter and she gained the courage to go on. "Where do you want to take me?"

The boy didn't answer. He stayed still and kept his expression dull and unreadable, and then he slowly let his lip curl into what could have possibly been the foundation of a smile.

The boy tightened his grip on her hand and with the free one, brought out his wand. With a silent incantation, he summoned a broomstick that flew its way to the tower the two kids were in. The boy boarded his broomstick and looked into her eyes. He saw her concern and spoke "I know I have done nothing to deserve it, but please... Give me your trust".

This time she did not hesitate. She boarded the slim length of the broom and held on tightly to the one she trusted with her life. He secured her hands around his waist and kicked his broom of the deck of the astronomy tower. He went up, and further up, leaving the towering outline of the school behind. They slowly gained more and more height until they were in the clouds. He then slowed his pace and turned the broom to face the moon.

"How do you like the clouds in the moonlight?" he said, once again in a whisper.

"It's beautiful Draco" she whispered back. The two stayed silent for a while and enjoyed the view. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling, because she was too. And she didn't know why it was, but she felt a connection with Draco that night. She knew that they were together right now, and nothing would separate them for as long as they were up here.

"This isn't where I wanted to take you" said Draco. "Come, let's go". And with that he dived straight Down into the darkness at speeds she was sure would prove fatal.

After a moment of the roller coaster drop, he finally slowed down and pulled out of the nose dive. He swerved left and right a few times and then reached the surface of the lake. Both she and Draco felt the water touch tips of their toes as they skimmed over it. Then, far away on the other side of the lake, at the foot of two hills he came to a stop and got off with Hermione.

They were on a small beach. A few lights of the castle were visible in the distance and stars were a little more visible here. Hermione and Draco sat down on the sand and watched the ripples of the water hit the beach and make their soft watery noises.

"Do you come here often?" she asked him.

"I used to. A while back" he answered back.

"Why did you stop coming?"

"I don't know" he said, "I guess I just started feeling lonely every time I came here".

"But that won't be a problem now will it?" she asked him.

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked back.

"I'm with you now" and with that, she rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She watched the lake for a moment and then turned her attention to the boy again.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked. But he didn't answer. Instead he took a deep breath and turned his head to gaze into her eyes. Then slowly he moved closer… and closer… and closer, until she could feel his heartbeat through the air. With his lips only an inch away he spoke.

"Absolutely nothing" and then he leaned in a bit more and touched her lips with his own. It wasn't a kiss. It was a touch, nothing more. That's what she told herself. But he wanted it to be a kiss, though she didn't let it. She never kissed back.

"What's wrong?" this time it was Draco who asked the question.

"Since when do you love me?" she asked back.

"Since the day I saw you" he answered.

"Then why are you telling me this now?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't love me back".

Hermione sighed. "Of course I wouldn't love you back Draco".

Draco shut his eyes. And Hermione could swear underneath those eyelids, there were tears.

"You've always been a terrible person; you hated me and all my friends".

"I was stupid." He said as he let a tear fall. "You won't forgive me will you?"

"I will, if you promise me one thing. From now on, I always want to see this side of you Draco. No more Mr. Bad boy. I love you Draco, but this Draco, the one who brought me here, not the proud pure-blood back in Hogwarts".

The boy sat still for a moment and tried to make out everything she said but there was only one sentence he heard _'I love you Draco'._

She looked into his eyes once again and saw his clueless expression. Then in a slow movement she leaned in and touched his lips with her own. For a second he was resisting but he let her take over and kissed back with more passion than he had ever shown.

Moments passed and they finally broke apart. She didn't know whether it was true with him but this was her first kiss. And it was with the last boy she would ever imagine.

The two sat down and watched each other for a while before joining lips again.

For the first time in the past few nights she fell asleep. Right there in his arms lying in the sand by the lake. It was by a sheer and fortunate coincidence that she woke up before the sun had risen. He had his face buried silently in her neck. She got herself up and saw the large outline of the castle on the opposite side of the lake. Her movement had caused Draco's conscious to stir as well.

"How long were we asleep?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"The sun isn't up yet. But it's starting to get light".

He crawled over to the shallow water and splashed his face with it. "We should get back... and _now_." He said "grab my broomstick.

The two got onto his Broomstick and took off once again this time back to the castle.

"Where should I drop you off?" he shouted over the force of the wind.

"My room, the window is probably open. But we have to be careful, Lavender, Parvati or Fay might be awake."

He took her to the tower that held her room. The window was open and through it they could see that her roommates were all asleep.

"I'll see you later" she said as she kissed him on his cheek and climbed in through the window, across the room and into her bed.

She fell asleep once again and was awoken by the sound of Lavender.

"Breakfast in 20 minutes" she heard lavender say in the middle of her dream. Hermione got up and rubbed her eyes in time to see Fay walk out of the room and close the door. She was alone in her room with Lavender.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" said lavender.

"You just did" joked Hermione.

"I didn't see you come back last night".

"Yeah, I got caught up in something".

"So when did you get back?" she asked.

"Not too late, around midnight" Hermione could have told her the truth but Lavender wasn't exactly her best friend.

"Don't lie to me Hermione!" she yelled. "I saw you come in through the window not one hour ago! I know you were on a broom with someone"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she could trust Lavender.

"It was Ron wasn't it?" she said. "You know I like him Hermione".

"It wasn't, I swear. Look lavender you have to trust me. I didn't do anything wrong. You can't tell anyone I was out at night with someone".

Lavender probably didn't believe her.

"It wasn't Ron, I promise you" said Hermione. "It was someone else".

"You sure?"

"Positive".

"Fine" said Lavender.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"But be careful Hermione. You're my friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will, don't worry".

She was glad Lavender didn't ask too many questions. She was surprised that Lavender thought she was with Ron. Ron was her friend. That was it; she had no more feelings for him.

It took Hermione 5 minutes to get ready to go down, since she was already dressed.

Once in the great hall, she sat down in her usual spot next to Harry, Ron and some of the other Gryffindors.

"How's it going Hermione?" asked Ron as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Fine, I guess" said Hermione. "I'm feeling pretty tired today"

"You should try our new Explosive Energy bars" said George.

"They'll make your day blowup" laughed Fred.

Just then, Draco walked up to the Gryffindor table. Now in case you don't know, Gryffindor's hate Draco, so it was already pretty predictable that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him in disgust.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Oliver from down the table. Draco looked a little taken back. He probably thought he could walk up there and talk to Hermione without much hassle.

"I… I wanted to talk to H-Hermione." He said.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you" said Harry as he stood up.

"Harry. I can speak for myself." Said Hermione as she stood up from the table and walked over to Draco. "I'll see you guys later". Hermione peacefully walked out of the great hall with Draco, leaving all four houses open-mouthed staring at them.

The two walked up a case of stairs and sat down near the first landing.

"Draco, you shouldn't have done that" said Hermione.

"What shouldn't I have done?" he asked.

"Come and get me from the Gryffindor table". She had a feeling he wasn't getting it so she continued explaining. "I don't think we should tell anyone about us right now"

"Why? I thought you loved me" said Draco.

"I do" she gave him a peck on the lips. "But I don't think anyone else needs to know that"

"Why? I don't care what anyone else thinks" he said.

"Draco, you're a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor"

"I told you, I don't care"

"It'll cause problems"

"So what are you saying? that we shouldn't go out?"

"No, no. I just think that we shouldn't tell anyone right now. We'll tell them when the time is right."

"OK" said Draco. "So we'll be dating in secret?"

"Yeah, I guess"

Draco leaned in and gave her another kiss. This time it was a more passionate one. Then he pulled away and got up.

"Hey, I have to go see Professor Snape, he told me to see him. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, bye" Hermione decided to return to the hall and make up some excuse for stalking off with Draco.

Once both Draco and Hermione were gone, a small figure decided to come out from her hiding place. She was shocked. "Hermione and Draco?" she thought "how? How could two people so different be so close?"

And then she was stricken with a question in the back of her mind. Should she tell anyone? Like Hermione said, it would cause problems. No one would ever leave the two alone. But maybe that was a good thing. Maybe, a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin was exactly what she needed right now. But could she possibly do it? No. she couldn't. She shouldn't. She didn't know how far something like that could go. Problems were fun but only as long as they were under control. And hatred is never under control. She thought about it for a moment until she heard someone coming and walked away casually to join her friends. She knew what she was going to do.

* * *

**Hey! its me, the guy who wrote the words!**

This was a sort of prequel to the story. let me know what u think!


	2. The New Girl

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The New Girl**

She was waiting outside her defense against the dark arts class, like always she was one of the first to arrive. Standing next to her was Harry and a girl she had never seen before.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked. She looked at him in question.

"You've been quiet lately" he said.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately". She said. But truth be told, Hermione was upset.

It had been a week since she secretly started dating Draco. And a week since she last talked to him. It seemed like a good idea, dating behind everyone's backs. But it seemed that no one here would dare turn their backs. Today she had class with him. He would be sitting across the room with his Slytherin friends. What she wouldn't do to be able to sit there with him. But she couldn't, not in front of everyone. Harry studied Hermione's face a moment before the new girl spoke from a few feet away.

"I hear Professor Snape is very nice" she said smiling.

The two friends looked like they were about to choke.

"You must have been talking to some Slytherin's" laughed Harry. The girl looked a little taken aback. Hermione couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Not the normal type of pretty, but a sort of rural beauty. She had freckles that would've made the Weasley's jealous. She had wavy brown hair that reached to her waist and large, deep green eyes that reflected the stone and wooden walls of the castles hallway.

"So your new here?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just started" she said.

"Well, you'll like it here, my names Harry and this is Hermione." he said as he pointed at her. The girl smiled again and shook hands with Hermione.

"I'm Samantha". The name suited her beauty. It wouldn't be a surprise if she said she was part Vila.

By this time a few others had shown up for the last class of the day before the weekend started. Hermione just wanted to get it over with but she knew Snape would make this class as long and torturous as possible.

"So what house are you in?" Harry asked Samantha. But before she could answer someone called out from behind Hermione.

"Hey Samantha!" shouted Draco as he walked up to the group. Hermione let a smile cross her face as she saw Draco approach. But it quickly faded away as he passed her and walked over to hug Samantha.

"Hey Draco!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back before pulling away to look at Hermione. She stood there trying to examine his blushing expression. Was that blank face meant to be an apology?

"You two know each other?" asked Harry.

Draco didn't answer; instead he looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm a Slytherin" said Samantha. Harry looked shocked. Hermione guessed Harry had probably caught an eye for Samantha.

"Don't talk to these losers" said Draco. "They'll bore you to tears."

Crabbe and Goyle smirked as they approached his side.

It was true, Hermione was jealous of the new girl. But Samantha didn't seem like a bad person. Why anyone would put her in Slytherin, she had no idea. But then again, Draco had his sweet side as well. Maybe Slytherin's weren't all that evil.

That class passed without much hassle. Samantha sat with Draco, Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin half of the class.

The school day ended and Hermione left that class with no intention of meeting up with Draco that day. Or so she would say if anyone asked. Inside, she hated his guts, even though she knew it was all a show. How dare he call her a loser in front of Samantha?

Samantha seemed like a girl Hermione could actually become friends with, despite possibly having Draco fall in love with Samantha. Could he?

The real question was, would he?

.

.

* * *

She sat on her bed, in her room. The window was open and a cold breeze was swimming in.

She walked over to window and looked out over the lake and the mountains for a few moments before her eyes rested on a tiny spot by the edge of the lake.

That small beach was the place she spent the happiest moment of her life, in Draco's arms.

Then, just before she could take her eyes off that place, the sky growled out its thunder.

She hadn't noticed the grey clouds come in. In fact, they had turned everything else grey as well.

She heard voices and looked down to see some of the first year students running inside.

It was about to rain.

She watched for another minute or two before she decided on what to do next.

She closed the window, pulled out her trunk and buried from somewhere inside it, pulled out a small paperback novel. On its cover were the words written _'A Dreamers Love'_ about a young peasant, wizard girl who falls in love with a muggle prince.

She took the book in her hands, opened her room door, walked down the steps into the common room. There weren't much people there. Fred and George were chatting up some younger kids while Harry and Neville sat finishing up some homework. Harry waved, but she disregarded it and walked on, through the portrait hole in the wall, down a hallway or two, down some more steps through the main hall and out the front door of the castle.

The rain hadn't started yet, and she was determined to get to her destination before it did.

She walked on through the grounds, over a bridge past some rocks down some earthy steps and over to Hagrid's hut.

She knocked on the door, there was no answer. Just like she hoped, Hagrid hadn't returned from his trip yet.

She moved over to the back of the house and went in through the back door which Hagrid had left open, on her request.

Inside she sat down by a window with a few candles lit and started reading, halfway through the first chapter, the rain started to pour, but not hard. It was the type you wanted to run out into and dance in. The type she wished Draco would kiss her in.

Time passed, maybe not as much as she imagined. She relit some of the dead candles and looked around the hut for something to eat. Nothing was found.

She was about to get ready to leave when she heard voices outside. Then laughter. It was probably some first graders who wanted to dance in the rain.

"I think we should get back" it was a girl who spoke and Hermione recognized the sweet voice immediately.

"I know, I just wanted to introduce you to the big oaf first." she recognized the boys' voice too and peeped out the window trying her best to keep herself hidden.

"You shouldn't talk about people like that" the girl said.

"I'll stop" he said, "for you".

She laughed again. Her long brown hair was soaked and stuck onto her beautiful curves.

In case you haven't guessed yet. The boy and girl who interrupted Hermione's leave were none other than Samantha and Draco.

Hermione walked out the back door and let them now of her presence.

"Hermione?" Draco said in shock.

She stood with her hands on her hips. Samantha smiled at Hermione.

"Hey, Draco was just giving me a tour of the grounds" she said.

"Good to know" replied Hermione, rather sarcastically. "Draco, can I have a moment?"

He looked back and forth from Samantha to Hermione for a minute before following Hermione inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hermione, nothing, I swear." He said.

"Do you trust her?"

"What?" He was confused.

"I want to tell her we're together."

"You're the one who said we should keep it a secret."

"I know, but I think she likes you, and I don't want her to think she has a chance with you."

"Are you jealous of her?"

Hermione didn't answer. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hermione, you're the only one for me."

Samantha walked in just in time to see the kiss. She smiled a bit.

"I thought you didn't like her?" Samantha said to Draco.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in worry but Samantha immediately calmed them, down.

"Don't worry." She said with her blinding smile, "I won't tell anyone."

Hermione got up and hugged Samantha.

"Thanks" said Hermione.

Samantha left after that and Hermione finally got her alone time with Draco. And Hermione could feel it. This was the beginning of a great Friendship.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

The story didn't get as far as i'd hoped. But I think its a good start.

Tell me what you think. Or if you have any ideas for the story.


End file.
